You'll Think of Me
by Mione3
Summary: After she leaves him for another, he has to pick up his life and move on! Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men! I do not own the song, "You'll Think of Me." I simply own this plot line.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
You'll Think of Me  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up early this morning around 4am  
  
With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He awoke with a start. Sitting up in bed he felt as if his head would explode. Sweat was poring off his brow and his heart was pounding wildly behind his ribcage. It felt like it wanted to jump out of his chest and do a tango across the mattress.  
  
Keeping his eyes tightly shut he fumbled around on the bedside table for his glasses. Once he acquired said shades he put them on his face and opened his eyes only to be blinded by the red tinted glare of the full moon through his open window. Regretting this action he closed his eyes again, not bothering to take off the glasses, and laid his head back on his pillow.  
  
At any other time he would have loved the sight of the beautiful moon, the round red moon. Usually it had a calming influence on him, but not tonight. Tonight was different; it only reminded him of all the times he had spent staring up at that moon with his beloved by his side.  
  
The dream that awoke him was playing over and over again in his mind not allowing him the opportunity to appreciate the cool and lovely summer night.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep  
  
But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The cool breeze coming through the window made him calmly tug the bed covers tightly over his head. As much as he wanted, and needed, sleep it would not come. He knew this from past experience. The dream was just too vivid, even more so than usual.  
  
It seemed to be coming less often. However, now when it did come it had much more detail and feeling behind it, making it even worse. Every time he had this particular fantasy he would be awake for the rest of the night.  
  
In the dream she was with him again and they were happy, as if nothing had ever happened. She had never disappeared, he did not have to go through the torture of thinking she was dead. There was no funeral after the mission at Alkali Lake, no burial of an empty coffin in the small cemetery at the edge of the school's grounds. No memorial service where he was not strong enough to hold back the tears. He did not have to sit in the church and listen to her friends tell stories of her kindness and loving appreciation of everything and everyone.  
  
Since she had never been thought dead she did not make the miraculous reappearance one year, almost to the day, after that fateful mission. Her personality did not change drastically; she was still sweet and the typical 'girl next door'. Not only that, but they were together, holding each other tight and swearing that they would never part.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms  
  
I've been tryin' my best to get along  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It was only a dream though, and he knew it. Nothing he could say or do would make her be his again. And in reality, this new woman, the woman she became, he did not want to be with, not in the slightest. She turned into a bitter and deceitful shadow of the girl he remembered.  
  
She had betrayed him! No sooner had she come back into his life and promised to be his wife than she was in the arms of another man. Not just any man, but the one who had been his arch nemesis since his arrival at the mansion. That one night had changed everything.  
  
He could still hear the words she said to him. How sorry she was for hurting him but that she could not hide her feelings any longer. HA! As if he had no idea she was stuck on that guy. The guy could not even be trusted to stay in one place for an extended length of time. It had been painfully obvious that the flirting between the two was increasing and it was only a matter of time until the dam burst, ironically. Even so, he still hoped and prayed that she would realize how much he loved and needed her to be with him. It had not ended in his favor.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
But that's OK  
  
There's nothing left to say, but  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sighing to himself, he kept his eyes closed and took off his shades. His arm squirreled its way from beneath the covers to place the glasses neatly onto the table where he could easily retrieve them in the morning. He knew it was useless to dwell on these dreams, they were just dreams after all. There was no way to go back and change the past. Right now, he was no longer sure he would go back and change things if he were given the opportunity.  
  
'Things happen for a reason' was what everyone kept telling him. Maybe there was something out there better, something that would make him even happier than he could have been with her.  
  
Smiling to himself, he thought back on how he handled the whole thing. There was no denying that he had been audacious and had shown it when she dropped the bomb on their relationship. With a stiff upper lip he opened the door and told her to leave. He stood tall and let no emotions slip past, blocking off the part of his brain that would clue her in to the daunting position in which she put him.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The next day he managed to pack up most of her belongings. This was one thing he had not done when she had 'died,' store away her things. When she returned from her apparent death, her things were still where she left them. Well, for the most part.  
  
He had on occasion listened to some of the records she loved and collected. It was something she had done for most of her life. Her collection was quite extensive, ranging from Elvis, Ricky Nelson, and Dean Martin to Dolly Parton, The Sound of Music and Frank Sinatra. Dean Martin was her favorite singer. For more nights than he can count he would fall asleep, in tears, listening to that record.  
  
Now things were different. He did not want one single reminder of her, so the records obviously had to go. It took four large boxes to hold all the records. He stacked them in the hallway next to the door, there was no way he would let her step one foot back into his bedroom.  
  
Once that was out of the way, he grabbed all the frames off the dresser and carelessly threw them into an empty box. They were her pictures, her memories. He did not want to have to see them or think about them. Since she was leaving, so were they and everything they represented.  
  
Two huge tubs were filled with her clothes, tossed in haphazardly. There would be major ironing required before any of the garments could be worn. Not that he cared.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Take your space and take your reasons  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He could recall the noise made when the boxes were taken from his door to her new room with him. The grunting and growling that man made moving her belongings was utterly annoying. The guy just could not fathom the nerve he had to be so careless with her things, and her feelings. It was unbelievable how this guy acted like he had done something to hurt her when she was the one who crushed his dreams and broke his heart.  
  
Not only was he in his room, having to listen to the whole situation, when the move was going on but then she had the gall to knock. Apprehensively he stood before her while she fumbled and sputtered out her apologies and reasons behind the break. She even went so far as to extend her hand in friendship. They were now supposed to go from being lovers to being just friends, ordinary friends? Yeah, right! To his own surprise he actually laughed in her face, the first real laugh he had since the entire thing began. She looked stunned when he told her that she would regret her decision, slamming the door in her face.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we have nothing left to whether  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
An instant after he had shut the door he opened it again forcefully and shoved her winter hat into her hand. She was still wide-eyed and teary. He grunted a "Here!" and then spoke the first sentence to her since she told him her decision. It was short, simple and to the point. He wanted his sweater back. Incredibly she had been wearing the hand-me-down sweater from his father the night they broke up. It meant a great deal to the young man whose family had passed on quite a long time ago.  
  
She nodded slightly to show that she understood and began to beg for him to at least be civil towards her because she could not take the hostility. There was a few moments hesitation before he told her that he would be polite when they needed to work together, on missions and the like, but otherwise she was to stay out of his way.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Once the door closed the second time his breathing eased and his heart began to mend. It was over, and at least he knew for sure where things stood. He smiled inwardly, being certain that she would regret the choice she made when her new lover would indeed take off again.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I went out driving trying to clear my head  
  
I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
In one swift motion he flung himself up off the bed and towards the closet. Everything in the room was in its place so that when he did not have his goggles on and had to keep his eyes closed, he could still maneuver around the room with ease. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, not caring about color since he would not know the color even if he had his eyes open. Once dressed, he grabbed his tinted lenses and bolted out the door, down the stairs and into the garage.  
  
A blue corvette parked in the corner was his destination. He hopped over the side of the car not bothering to open the door. Opening the glove compartment he extracted the keys and started the engine. He relaxed his shoulders into the comfortable, plush driver's seat being soothed by the purr of the motor. Glancing at the clock he could see it was nearly six in the morning and he new exactly where he would be heading. He shifted the gears and out of the garage he sped.  
  
He could remember seeing the sunrise with his own two eyes before he required the corrective lenses. It was many brilliant shades of red, and now that he only ever saw in red it always helped him to feel normal again whenever he watched the dawning of a new day.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this  
  
And all the baggage that seems to still exist  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After leaving the grounds of the school his irritation returned. He thought about all the missions he had gone on since their relationship ended. As much as he hated to admit it, she was starting to return to her normal caring self. This only made matters worse for him. He was much happier thinking of her as a heartless wench and not as the girl he pursued for three months before she agreed to a date.  
  
There was just so much baggage. Too much! He could ever be rid of it all, though he was going in the right direction.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
It seems the only blessing I have left to my name  
  
Is not knowing what we could have been  
  
What we should have been  
  
So  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
He was pleased that they never married. Things could have been so much worse. What if they had children? Those kids' lives would have been forever altered. He could not say for sure how their lives would have turned out had she stayed, and that was a blessing in disguise.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em Take your space and take your reasons  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The car was still speeding towards its intended destination. With each curve of the road, he would press his foot down even more on the accelerator, wanting the feel of the wind in his hair and the road beneath the tires. It shook the thoughts of her from his mind, which is what he intended in the first place.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we have nothing left to whether  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
As he was shifting gears his hand grazed along something soft. Shifting his eyes to the corners he saw his father's sweater neatly folded on the passenger seat. He smiled as he brushed his hand over the soft fabric. It truly meant more than anything else he owned. He could not help but think things were finally going to be all right.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Someday I'm gonna run across your mind  
  
Don't worry, I'll be fine  
  
I'm gonna be alright  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Without even realizing it he had parked his car. He did not remember the turning or the stoplights he had to have passed through to get there. It was as if the car drove its self, he was too preoccupied.  
  
Once he turned the car off he noticed that he was not the only one to decide to watch the sunrise. There was a small, old motorcycle leaning up against a tree in front of him. He subconsciously ground his teeth and set his jaw upon seeing the bike. If he had to deal with either his ex and/or her new lover he would burst.  
  
Leaving the car behind he strode towards the bench in the middle of the park. Relief washed over him when he saw the girl sitting in his spot, anxiously awaiting the sun's arrival.  
  
He stopped walking, gazing at the young woman. His pulse began to race while he stood there staring. There was no denying she was beautiful, but this was the first time he actually saw her as a grown woman, young, yes, but still grown.  
  
Although he only saw in shades of red he could still picture in his mind's eye her dark brown locks that were cascading down her back and blowing gently in the breeze. The two platinum streaks that had become her trademark framed her face that looked softer than silk and seemed to crave his touch. Her eyes were focused on the horizon and were still unaware of his presence.  
  
The gothic style that had come to be expected was different, somehow. Then he realized that although she was still draped in dark colors, her clothing no longer covered up her entire body. Actually, there was extensive skin showing, a huge change. He could not help but wonder what brought on that transformation and decided to find out.  
  
With a determination in his chest and an eagerness in his stride, he approached his friend and teammate. She was startled out of her thoughts by the light touch of his hand on her shoulder. Mild surprise turned to a broad smile as she recognized the man before her.  
  
They spent that morning talking and enjoying the warm and gorgeous dawn. It turned out that she was there to let go of her long time crush, the same man that his ex was now seeing. Not surprisingly, he took of yet again, without so much as a goodbye to the girl who idolized him. He even left his lover bawling on the cement sidewalk in front of the mansion. But, what was surprising was she seemed happy. As strange as it may sound, she said she had not felt the same way about him in a long time but just could not admit it to herself.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
While you're sleeping with your pride  
  
Wishing I could hold you tight  
  
I'll be over you  
  
And on with my life  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Laughter and giggles were prominent in the hours they spent there as they remembered events and misspoken words during classes and training sessions. Taking the ease with which they could talk to one another as a good sign, he brought up the question that had encouraged him to approach her in the first place.  
  
The sun was high in the afternoon sky when she told him of her successful attempts to control her deadly mutation and showed off her silver anklet that made it possible. Her eyes filled with tears when he pulled her into his arms for the first embrace she had in years without worrying about skin contact.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled out of the embrace and their eyes locked. Lifting his hand to her check he gently wiped away the drops of joy that clung to her soft flesh. Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes as his hand settled on her jaw and his thumb brushed across her lethal weapon.  
  
Without a second thought he leaned in and there lips connected in a breathtaking first kiss. It was not passionate nor was it heated. It embodied love, friendship, honesty and trust. When their lips parted he smiled at the woman before him and knew that he would be all right. He had moved on and found something better than anything he could have imagined.  
  
Now that things were turning in his favor they were turning against he old girlfriend. He knew that she would come crawling back to him now that he had left. A few months ago he would have taken her back with open arms, but after this morning, this amazing morning, he would never be hers again. It was a dawning of a wonderful new day and a glorious new life.  
  
It seemed his friends were right. Things do happen for a reason!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
So take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need'em  
  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we have nothing left to whether  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
So take your records, take your freedom  
  
Take your memories I don't need 'em  
  
Take your space and all your reasons  
  
But you'll think of me  
  
And take your cap and leave my sweater  
  
'Cause we got nothing left to whether  
  
In fact I'll feel a whole lot better  
  
But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The End! Thanks for Reading 


End file.
